girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Spark
Is there a word for somebody who isn't a spark? It's probably unnecessary seeing as how Sparks don't form a any kind of society together but I was wondering if there is one anyway? : Well-grounded? Argadi 08:45, 20 October 2008 (UTC) : "Minion material." (But Argadi's suggestion has merit.) ⚙Zarchne 20:29, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Capitalization I'm having trouble with the rule for when to capitalize "spark". ⚙Zarchne 20:29, 19 November 2008 (UTC) : So do I. If it wasn't also a "normal" word it wouldn't be capitalized (e.g., if the people with the spark were called sparkers we would say "a sparker" not "a Spark"). Argadi 22:02, 19 November 2008 (UTC) rare hereditary trait I'm not sure I like the paragraph added by Kalaong on 5 January. It seems like speculation and not sufficiently grounded in the Canon. * While I wouldn't argue against a genetic/hereditary aspect of the spark, I'm not sure it's just one trait and I'm not sure there isn't a significant environmental aspect. * I'm not sure it is only found in a small number of families. We don't have enough data to say how many have unknown relationships. We also don't know that the random breakouts are weak sparks, only that they are not prepared enough to survive after they attract attention. (A strong spark without protection, common sense, and a good knowledge of strategy and tactics won't survive.) * What is the basis for the "sheer charisma" statement? I would expect training, maturity, common sense and luck to be more important, but we don't have data on what is typical. * I wouldn't link them to nobility. True, nobility with spark are more likely to succeed as a lineage, but our European history shows successful noble lines that survived with no special abilities, an successful people who did not create a named house. * I don't see a basis for saying that a typical spark spends most of his non-lab time in duels. Unless there is some canonical basis for the claims in this paragraph I would like to see the change reverted (possibly with some of the thoughts placed in the Mad page). Argadi 14:05, 6 January 2009 (UTC) They're obviously not all that common or the Baron wouldn't drop everything just to search out a new one, hence "rare". It has to be genetic to some extent or they couldn't form dynasties. Zulenna's family is able to maintain its title solely because the Heterodyne brothers designed their defenses - all the other nobles shown are Sparky. I'll add a reference for charisma. The Secret Blueprints stated clearly that nutty Sparks tended to build weapons and smash rivals, and the reason Klaus instituted the Pax Wulfenbachia was because the constant fighting had turned Europa into a slag heap. Kalaong 18:18, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Kalaong's edit of 6 July Very nicely phrased! Good work! -- Corgi 00:11, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Superhuman Attributes In addition to constitution, Sparks seem to possess superhuman agility, reflexes, and strength -- though that might be an artifact of Gil's extreme physical training. Still, he was able to pick up Merlot's clank and only had problems because he was injured! I wonder if this might be a rudimentary version of warping physics. Aubri 07:40, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Point***Of***Order!--Agatha possesses no superhuman physical traits. Until trained by Zeetha, that is. Sooo...''we must conclude that the Spark allows for the ''potential of superhuman traits, if physical conditioning takes place to utilize that potential advantage. Fnord. --Bosda Di'Chi 15:04, June 27, 2011 (UTC) "the Spark" vs. "a Spark" Since (at least as ISTM) the word "Spark" is used much more in reference to a person (mad scientist) than to a characteristic (the spark of genius), I've rewritten the first paragraph to start with the commoner usage. --!!!!